


If the World Blinked

by LovesGrimReaper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Tony Angst, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesGrimReaper/pseuds/LovesGrimReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened in the blink of an eye, and its exactly what Tony wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the World Blinked

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prompt that I wrote. I don't know what I will do with it. I welcome people to share their thoughts. I might end up doing something with it at a later point in time, however, for now I share it with anyone who might want it. ^.^

There once was a time when a minute without seeing or hearing from Tony Stark was cause for concern. The media loved him and he them. Even when it was nothing but lies pouring out. He took the good with the bad and enjoyed every minute of it.

But those days were long past. The Tony that had once lived off of the attention provided by the world around him was gone, and in its place stood a man that did his best to fade into the shadows. And like everything else Tony set his mind to, this too was easily accomplished using a few simple steps. 

Step 1: Handing the company over to Ms. Potts to run. With her at the top, she would no longer need Tony to review and sign everything. It companies fate would rest solely in her more than capable hands.

Step 2: Give the Iron-Man suit to Shield. This had been a little harder to do, but not impossible. Not when his eyes were set on a much larger goal. 

Step 3: Push everyone away. What little people he could call friends and those he once thought to be team mates could be easy disengaged from by Tony’s overwhelming amount of disgusting behavior. And of course Steve would be the last to break. His good nature and positive outlook could out due Mother Theresa, but Tony was always so good at being Tony. 

Step 4: Fade to black.

All of these steps together created the outcome Stark had been aiming for. Because now if the world blinked and he disappeared? No one would miss him. No one would look. And no one would care.

“Sit everything is ready.” Stated Jarvis as Tony finished reviewing everything he had been working on in the last four months.

Taking one last look at the work he had done, Tony smiled an stepped into the machine. 

“Are you sure about this, Sir?” Jar vis asked as Tony entered.

“More than you could ever hope to understand.” Tony said with a smile before hitting the button.

The minute that he did, a surge of white light engulfed his body and just like that….he was gone.

In the blink of an eye, Tony Stark was gone.


End file.
